


What the Winter Snows Gave Me

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Gathering Fiki - 12 Days of Christmas (2019) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cabin Fic, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's 12 Days of Christmas (2019) - Day 6--Fili is a trapper who lives in a relatively isolated cabin in the far north. When returning home after Yule festivities with his family in Ered Luin he finds someone sheltering on his porch. He takes the stranger in and they soon build a rapport even though he never speaks. Thorin is concerned about this stranger, but as the spring thaw approaches the relationship deepens.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Gathering Fiki - 12 Days of Christmas (2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570915
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	What the Winter Snows Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short. It was conceived as something short (around 1k), but I got sucked into this little universe I created--part Middle Earth, part Alaska, part 1800s--and I couldn't stop writing down notes and ideas.
> 
> I really don't know if its any good, but here we go... I hope its worth reading 🙃
> 
> \-----
> 
> Inspired by this [gorgeous photoset](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189741490087/12-days-of-christmas-day-6-stories-inspired-by).

“Well,” Fili plants his hands on his knees and shoves himself to his feet, “I should get going.”

Dis looks up from her knitting, her eyes flicking to the dark windows, “Must you go? It is so dark.”

“We only have light for a few hours a day now, Amad,” Fili says gently. “I am used to making my way in the dark. Besides, it’s only been a few days since the full moon. There will be more than enough light.”

“You could still stay,” Dis protests.

“Dis, just let him go,” Thorin rumbles. 

Dis’ turns to her brother and scowls. “He could stay.”

“Amad, I have to check my traplines in the morning. I cannot stay.”

She starts to protest once more, but Fili interrupts, “If I stay I won’t get started until late and then I may be caught working in the dark, and that is not something that I want. There have been fresh wolf signs around the line and near my cabin for weeks. He’s on his own and I don’t want to get caught in the dark between a starving wolf and his dinner.”

Dis’ eyes go wide, but she says nothing else. She watches as Fili’s gathers everything together and stows things in his pack. 

“Thanks for everything, Amad.” Fili gives his mother a hug and kisses her cheek.

“Be careful.”

“I will,” he smiles softly.

The miles between Ered Luin and his cabin do not bother Fili. They allow him a level of privacy that would not be afforded to him if he were living side-by-side with his family and “the company” as Thorin called them. Even in the dark with the moonlight turning the world into grayscale he knows his way along these trails, but tonight his ears are peels for crunching snow that is not caused by his own boots and he watches for tracks in the newly fallen snow. He has not seen the wolf; he is not sure whether it is desperate enough to try to turn him into its dinner. His gloved fingers are loosely wrapped around his rifle, but he is ready to pull it to his shoulder in an instant. The night is silent. The snows are deep and more of it keeps falling, filling in his footprints as soon as he steps away.

His shoulders relax as he approaches his cabin. A thin trail of smoke from the banked embers emerges from the chimney that is shroud in snow. Nothing has been distrubed. He smiles. He cannot help it when he sees _his_ home, _his_ place, it always warms the coldest corners of his heart. 

He fumbles in the pockets of his coat for his key. He had learned the hard way that leaving his cabin unlocked was a bad idea; he had returned from trapping to find a black bear rummaging through his belongings.

As he approaches the door, with key in hand, he freezes. In the corner provided by his woodpile and his cabin there is something large and dark and breathing. The shadows of the trees and his cabin and the grayscale of the moon make it impossible to determine what the shape could be. Fili slowly raises his rifle; taking care not to make any noise; regretting the fact that he had not taken care with his movements until it might be too late.. A flick of a finger disengages the safety with a soft, metallic, _click_. He runs over what it could be—lynx, wolf, coyote, sheep, black bear that woke from hibernation far to early. His heart pounds, but he forces himself to breathe slowly and steadily. He shifts closer, careful to leave an exit route for whatever it might be; cursing the noise of the new snow. 

He takes a deep breath. Every muscle tensed in case he needs to move quickly. And prodes the lump with the barrel of his gun, “Hey bear! Get out of here!”

The lump rustles.

Fili pulls the butt of his rifle to his shoulder. His finger twitches for the trigger, but he keeps it off, for the moment.

His mouth falls open when the dark lump’s head lifts and large, brown eyes look at him. 

Not a bear.

Fili lowers his gun. “Are you okay?” He holds his hand out and the man flinches away moving deeper into the woodpile.

“Hey,” he says most softly. He extends his hand slowly, palm up; the same way that he would approach a wild animal. “I’m not going to hurt you. Are you hurt?”

The man does not answer. He just stares, wildeyed, at Fili’s hand.

Fili steps back slinging his rifle over his shoulder. He pulls his key out once again and unlocks the door, all while keeping one eye on his unexpected guest. Fili holds the door open, “Come inside, we’ll get you warmed up.”

When the man does not move Fili entered the door himself, quickly moving through the lean-to that he uses for storage to the second door. Once inside he drops his bag and hastily stokes the fire and lights a few lanterns. When he steps outside again the man is standing near the door and peering in. He jumps back when Fili emerges, ducking through the low door.

“You can go in,” Fili gestures to the interior of the cabin when is now glowing warmly.

Brown eyes look from Fili to the door and back again.

“It’s okay,” Fili assures him. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll be right there; I need to get some snow to melt first.” With that Fili turns the corner of the cabin and grabs a large metal tub from the wall and begins filling it with snow. When he comes to the front of the cabin he is pleased to find that his unexpected guest is no longer loitering by the woodpile. 

Fili pulls the door shut behind and carefully latches it; he does not see the man jump at the sound.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” Fili says cheerfully placing the tub on top of the large cast-iron stove that he had moved out here via sledge when he first built the cabin. He transfers some of the snow into a kettle, and then grabs a fur from his bed and drapes it over the man’s shoulders, “I’m surprised that you’re not frozen through.” He gestures for him to sit on the chair closest to the stove. He shuffles forward—Fili notices that he is not wearing proper shoes, rather he has rags bound around his feet—and sits in a chair; curling close to the black stove. 

Fili checks on the snow and then busies himself with pulling things out of his pack and storing them away. He has a tin of candied oranges, a new sweater and shirt, ammunition for his rifle, a new knife; all of which he carefully puts away onto shelves or in a trunk. He removes his own outer layer of clothing; hanging his heavy waxed cotton coat and furs on pegs by the door.

He notices that he is being watched. Wide brown eyes follow him as he moves around the small cabin. 

Fili is careful not to stare even though he wants to learn more about the man; he does not want to make him more uncomfortable. The man is curled towards the fire, but he is far from relaxed. He seems poised to run at a moment’s notice. He flinches away violently when Fili approaches the stove to check the progress of the melting snow.

Seeing this, Fili stops and holds his hands out. “It’s okay. I just need to check this,” he gestures to the basin. 

The man seems to relax the smallest amount.

The snow has melted into water and Fili dips his fingers in to check the temperature. It is warm, but not hot. He pulls the basin from the stove and places it on the ground and stirs the water with his bare hand. He grabs a few flannel rags and pulls a stool close to the tub and the stranger.

“We need to get you warmed up and cleaned off. I don’t know how long you were out there, but we can hope that there is no long lasting damage.” Fili takes hold of the stranger’s foot and holds it firmly and begins unwrapping the rags that bind his feet.

Fili inspects the man’s bare feet. “Only a bit of frostnip here,” he gestures to the persistent redness on his toes. “That’ll go away fairly quickly here, with no lasting pain or discomfort once they are warmed.” Fili starts to lower the man’s bare foot into the basin, but as soon as the water touches the frost-nipped toes he violently jerks his foot away. The movement jostles the basin and some of the water sloshes out onto Fili’s pants.

“Woah,” Fili says gently spreading his hands. “It’ll be uncomfortable, maybe even painful, but it needs to be done. I promise,” he carefully takes the man’s foot in hand, “it’ll be okay.”

This time the man allows his foot to be placed in the basin of warm water; he flinches and scowls, but he does not jerk away.

Fili’s inspection of the other foot reveals the same symptoms. 

“I’ll need to see your hands next,” Fili holds out a hand and nods to the man’s hands which have remained secreted away inside his clothing.

He shifts slightly and pulls out his hands and shows them to Fili. Fili gingerly turns one hand over and then the other. The skin on the fingertips has taken on a distinctly white color, but there are no blisters, and it does not extend to the palms. 

“This is a bit worse,” Fili explains, even though he is unsure if the man even understands Khuzdul. “Your fingers are actually frostbitten. They’ll hurt more and they’ll take more time to heal.

“I’ll work on warming one hand, but I’m going to need you to do something for me. Take this,” Fili dampens one of flannel rags and demonstrates, “and press it to your ears, cheeks, and nose. It will help warm them.” The man’s face shows the red marks of frostnip.

Fili hands the rag over and his guest does as he was shown. Fili takes his free hand and holds it between his own; warming it the best he can. The man watches nervously; his eyes are wide and every muscle is tense. After several minutes, when the man’s hands are no longer quite so icy to the touch, Fili has him switch hands. This continues until Fili is sure that the man’s appendages have been thoroughly warmed.

While doing this Fili does not speak, but he does inspect the man further. Long, dark brown hair hangs limply in his face, his clothes seem to be made up mostly of cloth that has been wrapped around his body and secured with a belt. Fili doubts that the man’s “clothes” will withstand being washed.

“That’s really all we can do for now. The rest is mainly waiting and staying warm.”

The man tries to hand the flannel rag back.

Fili shakes his head. “No. You may want to use that to wash,” Fili mimes the action to make sure that he is understood.

The man nods slowly and begins removing his wrappings. 

Fili turns away to give him some privacy. He goes to the end of his bed and opens the chest there and begins rummaging around for clothes that may fit his guest. Having pulled out some items he looks over his shoulder to check his progress. The man is hunched over, looking beaten. Fili is surprised but not entirely to see how thin the man is. Fili could count the bones of his spine if he desired. What does startle him is the 5 red scars running down his left side. Their spacing and their curvature reveals the perpetrator; a grizzly. Fili considers the man with a bit of awe, to tangle with a grizzly and survive is no small feat. The scars are healed, but they are still angry and red, evidence that not long had passed since they were received.

Fili looks away not wishing to invade the meagre privacy that he can offer. He locates some food and tea; black for himself, but willowbark for his guest to help with pain.

This time when Fili turns the man is laboriously wrapping himself again. “You don’t need to do that.”

The man pauses and looks up; he seems to shrink away from Fili’s gaze.

“I have these,” Fili scoops up the pile of clothes he had gathered. “They won’t fit well, but they’re clean and they should be a good sight warmer than what you’ve been wearing.”

The man accepts them. His carefully makes sure that his fingers do not come close to Fili’s. The thick woolen pants are too short and the waist too large, but the undershirt and the grey sweater, which Fili had received several Yuletides before from his mother, manage to reach the man’s wrists because the shoulders are too broad. The socks have seen better days. They bear the marks of darning from both Dis and from Fili, but they fit as well as can be expected, and are tall enough that the bottom of the pants can be tucked in to them.

The man wraps his arms protectively around his chest and carefully sits down again.

Fili pulls the kettle from the stove and fills two mugs; handing one to the man who accepts it wrapping his trembling fingers around the dark ceramic.

“The tea should help with the pain,” Fili explains, “in your fingers.” Fili fills his own mug. He fills a plate with pieces of hard bread, dried meat, and some of the candied fruit that his mother had just given him. “I can make something more substantive tomorrow, but for now, this should help.”

The man is clearly hungry, but he holds himself back and eats slowly; his eyes flick to Fili every so often.

Fili drinks his tea slowly and tries not to stare. He is solving possible problems; food, clothing, boots, sleeping arrangements. He stands. At least one of these is easy to solve.

Fili pulls the trundle bed from beneath his bed and navigates it into the opposite corner. He had built the trundle in case his mother, Thorin, or anyone else needed to use it. It is smaller, and less well-maintained, and it fits into the corner that is further from the stove. He rummages around again among his belongings to locate his spare quilts and furs. 

“You can sleep here,” Fili indicates the larger bed that is closer to the fire before preparing himself for bed and banking the fire in the stove. He crawls beneath the blanket and tries to relax. He can feel the ropes from the frame clearly. He shifts roughly on to his side and adds cutting pine boughs to his list of things to do the next day.

* * *

When Fili wakes the next morning he is momentarily confused by the fact that everything is on the wrong side of the room, but then he remembers. He groans as he rises to his feet; he stretches his shoulders and pulls on the socks that he had kicked off in his sleep.

He notices that the man is watching him from within the depths of his own blankets.

“Good morning.”

There is no response.

Fili stokes the fire before emptying to left over water from the kettle into a saucepan that he places on the stovetop. He dumps in dried fruit and oats and starts absently stirring them while yawning. 

Kili rises from his bed, fully dressed in the clothes that Fili had given him the night before. He holds out his hand to the spoon and nods.

“Oh, it’s fine.”

Kili shakes his head and looks pointedly at the spoon.

Fili lets go of the spoon and steps back.

Kili takes his places and starts stirring.

Fili drops onto the low trundle bed and yawns, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

* * *

Fili looks up from his work and considers his guest for a moment.

“I’ll need something to call you.”

Kili looks up, but his expression does not reveal much.

“Your name would be best, but if I can’t get that something else will have to do.” Fili leans heavily on the work table with his hands spread wide.

The man brushes his dark hair from his eyes and watches Fili as he thinks.

Fili thinks for several moments. “How about,” he says slowly, “ ‘Little Fox,’ eh?”

Kili just blinks at Fili. The slightest smile tugs at his lips, but Fili does not see it.

Fili looks pleased with himself, “Yeah. I think that’ll work. I think it suits you pretty well. You’ve got those eyes, and your behave a bit like one as well.”

* * *

Later that evening Fili relaxes in his chair and opens his book and starts reading. He pauses for a sip of tea and looks up at “Little Fox” who is seated in the opposite chair staring at the fire through the grates in the stove with his knees drawn up to his chest. 

Fili shifts in his seat, “I could read aloud if you’d like.” 

Kili nods slightly and goes back to watching the fire. 

Fili clears his throat and starts reading.

* * *

A few nights later Fili starts reading and Kili is pacing from the stove to the door and back. He continues this way while Fili reads. His stockinged feet shuffling quietly on the wooden floors. Fili does not blame him for this behavior. He has been cooped up in the cabin for several days because Fili’s spare boots do not even come close to fitting him.

Kili pauses when he passes by Fili and reaches out to touch Fili’s hair. 

Fili pauses and their eyes meet for a moment before Fili starts reading again.

Kili works his fingers deeper into Fili’s hair and begins working out any knots. He eventually moves on to the Fili’s braids. He removes their fastenings, smooths the hair, and beginnings rebraiding them before fastening them again. Fili leans in to the touch and fights the urge to close his eyes.

* * *

Fili pushes the front door open with his shoulder, “Hello? Amad?”

Dis’ reddened face appears around the doorway. “Fili! What are you doing here?” She wraps him into a hug. “We just saw you. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Amad,” Fili assures her while pressing his forehead to hers. “But I do have an odd request.”

“What is it?”

Fili explains about his unexpected guest. “My spare boots are far too small and I wondered if Thorin or someone else might have an old pair that they would be willing to part with.”

Dis nods. “I think Thorin has an old pair that no longer fit around the calves. They’re in decent shape, but I don’t know where they would be. I’ll have to ask him—”

“Ask me what?” Thorin asks from where he has appeared from the back of the house. His forge was off the back of the house and he must have come in for a break or a drink.

Dis turns to her brother, “Where are those old boots of yours? The ones that squeeze your legs.”

“Under my bed, I’d imagine. Why?”

Dis mumbles something about messy men under her breath and disappears up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Thorin frowns. “Did something happen to yours?” He looks at Fili’s boots trying to spot some defect.

Fili shakes his head. “They’re not for me.”

“Who then?”

“When I made it home after Yule there was a man sheltering on my porch. I’ve been able to make do with the spare things I had, but he didn’t have any boots when I found him and mine don’t fit him.”

Thorin’s expression darkens. “Who is he?”

Fili shrugs and watches the stairs for his mother’s return. “He doesn’t speak. He reminds me of a fox so I’ve been calling him that.”

“How do you know that he isn’t working for our enemy?”

Fili resists the urge to roll his eyes, which he knows will only anger his uncle further. “He hasn’t even looked at me crossly. And if he was there to ‘bring an end to the line of Durin’ he’s had ample opportunity while I’ve been asleep.”

Thorin’s neck turns red.

That is when Dis reappears carrying a pair of large boots.

* * *

“You’ve got boots now so you can join me.”

Kili’s face lights up with a wide grin.

Fili pulls together everything that they might need and hands some of the tools over to Kili who quickly stows them away. The eager smile on his face makes Fili excited for this foray into the forest in a way that has not been for a long time.

The woods are quiet and he can hear Kili following along behind him by the crunch and rustle of the icy snow. They’ve been at it for a few hours, working in silence. The traps are mostly empty. Fili sometimes adjusts their position before resetting them and covering them once more.

The silence is suddenly too loud. It takes him a moment to figure out that he can no longer hear another’s footsteps. He turns. 

Kili is standing in the snow and not moving anything but his hand which he is forcefully opening and closing. His eyes, the only part of his face that is visible, is crinkled with pain.

Fili quickly walks back. “Are you okay?” he asks before realizing that this was a pretty stupid question to ask. “Here, let me take a look,” Fili says pulling of his mittens and stuffing them in a pocket.

Fili takes one of Kili’s hands in his own and pulls of the glove and tucks it away. “Shit,” he says softly seeing that Kili’s fingers are red again. “We should have waited longer,” he mumbles.

Thinking quickly he releases Kili’s hand and began unbuttoning his own coat, pulling up his dark orange sweater, and untucking his shirt.. Kili tugs down his scarf and watches in confusion. “Give me your hands,” Fili says holding his own out.

Kili pulls off his remaining glove and slowly complies. Fili snatches Kili’s hands in his own and stuffs them, his hands and Kili’s, underneath his shirt into his armpits; inadvertently tugging Kili closer. Fili hisses in discomfort when their cold fingers touch his warm skin. He curls towards Kili in an effort to protect his exposed stomach from the wind that has picked up. Suddenly he is struck by how incredibly intimate this is and is very aware of the closeness of their bodies. He shakes his head to dispel those thoughts.

Fili looks up into Kili’s face—his eyes are wide with surprise, “Okay, yeah?”

Kili nods and licks his lips. 

Fili watches entranced before forcing himself to look away.

* * *

The days were getting longer and today the sun was shining brightly and the winds were mild. Kili had shed his hat and scarf and his scruffy coat that was too big was open. He sits on a stool just outside the door to the cabin. He is peeling and cutting away the bad parts of some root vegetables for dinner that night. Fili had left when the sun came up and was not expected back for several hours. 

“Hello the house!”

Kili’s head snaps up. In the weeks that he had been here he had not seen anyone else. 

Two tall men are approaching. One has long hair while the other is bald with a large mustache and tattoos. Neither of them look very happy and they are speaking quietly to one another.

Kili stands nervously and raises a hand in greeting.

Kili looks to the woods; hoping that he will see Fili’s golden hair glinting in the sun as he makes his way back to the cabin. 

Fili is whistling to himself when he hears the shouting. He quickened his pace. When he breaks into the clearing surrounding the cabin he freezes momentarily, his mouth open, dropping the two rabbits that he had gotten that day.

Thorin is shouting. “Who are you? What do you want with us?” He has Kili’s shirt crumpled in his fists as he repeatedly shoved the smaller man against the outer wall of the cabin. Thorin’s face is red and Kili’s face is turned away as he pushes uselessly at Thorin’s bulk. Dwalin stands a few paces back with his arms crossed.

Fili does not remember crossing the clearing. All he remembers is breaking Thorin’s hold on Kili and pushing Thorin backwards. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he shouts. 

Fili positions himself between the two when Thorin rushes back in; his eyes wild, “I’m here to figure out what this _whelp_ ,” he points a finger at Kili, “wants with you and what he’s planning.”

“Are you crazy?” Fili takes a step forward. “He’s done nothing. He’s not threatening your precious bloodline.”

“You’re that bloodline, boy,” Thorin says in a low, dangerous voice.

Fili is about to take a step forward, his hands already raised to force Thorin back when he feels tentative fingers on his shoulder. He glances back and see Kili cowering behind him with wide eyes and a darkening bruise on his cheek. Fili gives Kili’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I think you should leave,” Fili says tightly. He refuses to look at his uncle.

* * *

Fili pauses his work and roughly rubs his eyes with his wrist. He looks down at the net that he has been working on all evening. He had been avoiding thinking about that afternoon’s encounter with Thorin. He knew that neither Thorin nor Dwalin were comfortable with this arrangement, but he cannot explain it, he feels incredibly protective of younger man.

He leans forward with his elbows on his knees and he considers his sleeping guest. “What am I going to do with you?” he sighs.

He goes back to working on repairing the net and does not notice that he is being watched by half-lidded brown eyes.

* * *

Fili drops his load onto the porch in front of the cabin; whistling as he does. The sky was clear and perfect, the temperatures warm enough that he was not rushing his way along the line to get home before his toes froze solid. The days were getting longer. It was a good day and he had been whistling off and on throughout the day knowing full well that it may scare off animals and he may find nothing but empty traps in a few days.

He keeps whistling as he goes about his work of preparing the animals. Kili peeks out through the door. Fili smiles, “Come help.”

He disappears back inside for a few moments and when he reappears he has wrapped himself in his coat, but his dark hair is flying loose in the light breeze.

Fili hands over a knife and the pair of them work side-by-side. After a few minutes of silence, Fili starts to whistle once more. He stops when Kili starts humming along.

Fili stares at him, but he just smiles and resumes humming.

That night, long after Kili had fallen asleep Fili sits awake. Initially he had been watching the fire, but once Kili’s breath had evened out Fili found himself watching the other man as he slept. His dark hair is splayed across his pillow and he has the blankets tucked tightly beneath his chin. 

* * *

Singing reaches him before he can even see the cabin through the trunks of white birch trees and thick trunked pines. He frowns. This is certainly better than the yelling he had returned to a few weeks before, but possibly more confusing. 

He enters the clearing to find only Kili who is busy moving wood from the larger woodpile in the woods to that by the door. He is singing softly while he works.

“You can speak?” Fili says with surprise.

Kili looks a little ashamed and nods averting his eyes.

“I’m not going to make you talk if you don’t want to, but it would be nice to know your name so I can stop calling you ‘Little Fox.’”

He clears his throat; his voice is rough from disuse. “It’s Kili… Killian Durin.”

Fili smiles warmly and sticks his hand out, “Nice to finally get your name Kili Durin.”

* * *

Fili startles awake in the darkness of the cabin. The banked fire had long since died down, and everything is quiet. He shifts and fluffs his pillow before noticing that Kili is standing over his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asks and starts to sit up rubbing his eyes.

Kili shakes his head. He places a hand on Fili’s shoulder and gently pushes him back down into his mattress. 

Fili frowns in confusion and opens his mouth to ask a question only for Kili to put a finger to his lips and shake his head again.

Once Fili is laying down Kili pulls back the blankets and crawls in next to Fili. Fili stiffens, but Kili just puts his arm around Fili’s waist and closes his eyes. After several long moments Fili rolls onto his side with his back facing Kili. Kili shifts closer—his nose in Fili’s hair—and tightens his hold on Fili’s waist.

Fili forces himself to relax, but he is too acutely aware of Kili’s presence, Kili’s weight against his back, Kili’s warmth, to relax entirely. He takes a deep breath and wraps his fingers around Kili’s which rest on his stomach.

Kili hums softly and presses closer.

* * *

Fili lies awake in his bed listening to the pop of the embers in the stove. And he waits. He stretches languidly beneath his blankets and curls his toes in his socks. Everything is going fuzzy around the edges and sleep is pulling him under when he hears stockinged feet on the wooden floor and the edge of his bed dips. But it does not pull him entirely from the warm cocoon that was enveloping him where everything is soft and warm. 

Kili worms his way beneath the blankets and slots himself next to Fili.

“Hey,” Fili huffs rolling onto his side to face Kili. They are so close that their noses almost touch. Fili’s heart is in his mouth.

Kili hums under his breath and squirms around until he is comfortable. Fili allows his limbs to be moved and manipulated until Kili finally settles. He has one leg between Fili’s legs and Fili’s leg is curled around his calf, and one arm is around Fili’s waist and the other trapped between their bodies.

Fili shifts a little closer; one arm beneath curled beneath his head. He rests his free arm on Kili’s hip. Kili’s shirt has ridden up and Fili strokes the bare skin absently with his thumb.

“You’re warm,” Fili mumbles dropping his face to Kili’s shoulder. After several long moments where he hovered on the edge of sleep he looks up to see Kili’s face, his nose brushing against Kili’s. 

Kili gently squeezes Fili’s waist. “Fee,” he breathes. 

Fili’s breath hitches. They are so close that he can almost taste his name on Kili’s lips. Kili’s breath caresses his cheek, his neck. Fili raises his hand from Kili’s waist and touches Kili’s cheek; his thumb skimming his cheek from the corner of his lips to his ear.. Fili slides his hand back and tangles it in Kili’s dark hair. He gently pulls Kili into a kiss; barely a brush of lips, but with it Fili knows that he will not be able to stop after a single kiss. Kili makes a small noise that has Fili dragging him back down into a deeper kiss. A kiss that is warm and slow. 

Kili shifts so that he lays partially on top of Fili and the kiss continues with Fili’s fingers in his hair and his arm around Fili’s waist. When they separate Kili rests his head on Fili’s shoulder and within moments Fili is asleep his fingers still wrapped in Kili’s unruly hair. Kili works his hand underneath Fili’s shirt so his hand can rest on Fili’s bare stomach. He can feel him breath and he falls asleep listening to Fili’s heartbeat. 

* * *

Kili ducks through the low door and drops the firewood he was carrying next to the stove. He stands, puts his hands into his lower back, and stretches.

Fili sees the exact moment that Kili notices.

“What happened to the bed?” he looks at Fili.

“Well,” Fili says slowly standing up, “You weren’t really using this one and it is more comfortable after all.”

Kili’s cheeks flush a deep red that reaches his ears. “Oh.”

Fili steps closer to Kili; fingers trailing up Kili’s arm. “Plus, its bigger,” he says softly. He smiles at the shiver that runs through Kili’s body.

Kili swallows forcefully, “Maybe we should test it out, just to make sure?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Fili tugs Kili close and they tumble onto the bed.

“Yes,” Kili laughs from his position beneath Fili.

“Hmm,” Fili hums kissing Kili’s neck and gently pushing his thigh between Kili’s legs.

Kili _whines_ with his whole body.

“We should probably get back to work,” Fili says pressing a kiss beneath Kili’s ear before pushing himself off the bed and disappearing out the door.

Kili drops his head back on the blankets and takes a deep, calming breath before he tries to stand.

* * *

These not entirely chaste encounters continue until one warm summer night. Darkness never completely comes anymore than blankets and furs were shed long ago. Fili had even stopped wearing socks to bed in favor of sleeping in his undershirt. He climbs into bed and pulls the light blanket over them both.

As soon as the blanket and Fili settle into the bed Kili’s hands start pushing up Fili’s shirt.

“Kili?” 

Kili does not respond, but allows his fingers to continue their journey. Fili gasps Kili’s name when Kili’s fingers wrap around him.

Shortly after Kili’s shirt lay discarded on the ground and Fili struggles to keep his mind on the task at hand. His fingers trace the things that so entrance him; things illuminated by the midnight sun. He touches the soft curves of Kili’s body, the sharp planes of his face, his hip bones, with reverence.

* * *

“Hello the house!”

Fili smiles; rising from his seat. “It’s alright, its my mother,” he says when he sees Kili’s look of apprehension. “I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”

“Okay,” Kili says rising uncertainly and following Fili around the cabin to greet the visitors.

“Amad!” Fili greets his mother and wraps her into a tight hug. “Salmon run already?”

“Everything’s pointing to an early winter, so yes,” she smiles. She pulls back, and you must be Little Fox,” she says cheerfully.

“It’s actually Kili,” Kili says awkwardly when Dis pulls him into a hug as well.

Dis beams at him, “So it is!”

Thorin is hanging back. He raises a hand in greeting when he notices Fili looking at him. 

“Do you have to move on right away, or can you stay a while?”

Dis looks at Thorin, who nods. “We can stay a while.”

Dis does not miss a thing. She sees how her son’s face softens when he looks at Kili and she sees how Kili finds small excuses to touch or be near Fili.

Before they leave Dis pulls Kili aside. “Can I measure your feet?”

Kili’s eyebrows shoot up, “Why?” He looks over his shoulder for Fili.

“Oh, it’s nothing weird, sweetheart. I just want to know how big your feet are so I can make you some socks for Yule.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad for using Thorin that way, but it had to be done. Think gold-sickness, but different, I suppose? 
> 
> I hope it was worth the read!


End file.
